Unexpected return
by daglgdkgldkgldkgtoeoepof
Summary: Alex's daughter returns and a few secerts are revealed. FINALLY UPDATED.
1. Default Chapter

"Do you want a lift?" asked Alex as she collected the things to take home.

"Yeah that will be good, thanks," said Bobby, walking to the coat stand to collect their coats. Like every other night they had worked together he helped her get her coat on. Once he had his own coat on they walked to wait for the elevator. Next to the elevator door stood a girl who looked remarkably like Alex except she was six foot and had dark hair.

"Anastasia!" cried Alex throwing her arms around the girl. "I thought…"

"Mom!" said Anastasia returning the hug "Yeah, I know I wasn't coming back till next week, but I decided to come back earlier"

"Oh it is so good to see you. You really need to come home more often. Three years is way to long"

"Yeah I know," said Anastasia breaking away from the embrace "Ahh Mother"

She said when she looked at Bobby who was standing near by.

"Yes sweetie?" Alex couldn't stop looking at her daughter. She turned and followed her daughters gaze "OH SHIT!" she covered her hand with her mouth when she caught on.

"Why?" said Anastasia coolly "Why didn't you tell me you worked with my father?"


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. With the exception of Anastasia and David

"Anastasia, wait!" called Alex. It was too late; she had fled down the stairs.

"Let her be" said a voice behind her "Besides I think you owe me an explanation."

"I'm amazed your so calm." said Alex unable to look in his eyes "Before I explain can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Well yelling at you isn't something I fancy on doing. Ok, umm what about your place?"

After a silent 20-minute car ride, they where in Alex's living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Alex

"No" said Bobby "I want you to talk"

"Ok" breathed Alex "20 years ago I found out my best friend had killed her self. I was offered counseling and all that shit but I didn't want it. So I went to a bar"

"The Owl and the Pussy cat" said Bobby

"You remembered?" Alex was surprised.

"Of course"

"Anyway, I was drowning my sorrows in a Gin and tonic, when you showed up. While I was talking to you, I could forget all the bullshit that was going on. To me, you where everything I wanted. Someone who would actually listen to what I have to say, someone who could let me be me. Maybe it was the alcohol I don't know. So we talked until they kicked us out. You asked me to come back to your place, I said yes and we had sex.

I left early in the morning, you looked so peaceful lying there, and I didn't want to wake you. 6 weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I went over to your apartment, but the lady downstairs said you had moved. She didn't have your new address. Nine months later I gave birth."

"What about your family, didn't they ask who the father was?"

"Yes they wanted to know. I told them it was a result of a one-night stand and they accepted it. It was hard; luckily I graduated from the academy when I was three months pregnant. I got a job at a supermarket part time."

"Alexandra Eames a checkout chick! I wish I could have seen that!"

"Yes, well. A couple of months later I met David. We fell in love and I moved into his place three months after we met. We got married shortly after. When Anastasia was five, David was killed. When he died I had a nervous breakdown. Anastasia went to live with my parents and I tried to get better. She was the only good thing in my life. If it wasn't for her…. I don't know what would have happened"

"What about when we became partners? How come you've never told me before now?" said Bobby.

TBC

Good old cliffhangers. Now please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: God this has taken awhile thanks for the reviews. I might write an extra chapter, but for now its finished.

Alex bit her lip before continuing. She had known that for five years that this moment would come but it didn't make things any easier.

"From the first moment we were introduced I wanted to tell you. I recognised you instantly, but I wasn't sure if you remembered who I was. You never mentioned that night, and I assumed that you didn't remember or that you want to." She noticed Bobby trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Me, forget that night!" said Bobby amazed "Alex you have got to be kidding me, that night….It was magic, normally one night stands are forgetful, but let me tell you that was un-forgetful."

Alex blushed, "Where was I? Oh yes, as time went by, we got closer. When I got a photo of you, I decided to show Anastasia a photo of her father. I lied and said that I had found it an old box or something. Every time I looked at you I wanted to tell you, but I just, I just couldn't." She looked at Bobby "I'm so sorry for not telling you, it was very selfish of me. For twenty years I've had her all to myself and thought of sharing her with you….I just I got jealous, very uncharacteristic of me I know."

"What's she like? I've got twenty years to catch up on, may as well start now"

Alex looked at Bobby, she had never seen him like this, so interested (okay he was always interested in things but this was different), so eager and above all grinning like he had never smiled before. She got up and went over to a bookcase. "Let's start with her baby book shall we?"

Fin


End file.
